Corn Strike
:Not to be confused with Butter Barrage, an ability for Kernel Corn in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. '' :''Also not to be confused with the Corn Strike (Dark Garlic Drone), an ability for the Dark Garlic Drone in the same game. Corn Strike is an ability used by Garlic Drone to vanquish large groups of Spawnable Zombies or players. It does 70 damage per corn and drops three corns each time. If the player is too far away but still in its splash radius, they take 35 damage. This ability takes 10 seconds to recharge the first time, and 30 seconds afterwards. Its alternate abilities are the Artichoke Drone's Baby Corn, the Red Artichoke's Baby Corn, and the Dark Garlic Drone's Corn Strike. Strategies With This ability is very effective against campers since you can attack them with a massive amount of damage while staying in a safe distance. However, it isn't very accurate with its shots, so the player should be careful about where to place it. Avoid using this ability at the roof areas, as the corn will just land on the roof and not hit your targets. Against Avoid all of the corn if you can. Try to destroy the drone before it can deploy its corn strike. This is especially important if you are sniping. If you are at a heal station and the corn has dropped down, just make sure to run from the station, especially if you need healing badly, which may sound counterproductive. It obviously isn't, but keep moving to minimize being vanquished by the Garlic Drone. Related achievement Trivia *The corn used in the Corn Strike are used as the bombs that drop when playing the Flag of Power mode in the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **Strangely, despite being on the Plants side, the corn bombs in this mode can vanquish Weeds. **This applies in reverse to the Cone Strike, which appears as the airstrike bombs in Garden Warfare 2, as they can vanquish Browncoat Zombies. *The Garlic and Artichoke drones can be destroyed by their own and other friendly drones' Corn Strikes. *It is unknown why the Cherry Strike was used instead of this for the plants' Boss Mode, as the zombies' Boss Mode reuses the Cone Strike of the Garlic Drone's counterpart, the Zombot Drone. *If a player gets ten vanquishes with this, they will earn the Making Popcorn achievement. *This ability's name verbally sounds similar to its counterpart, the Cone Strike. *It uses the same icon as the Baby Corn, the Red Artichoke's Baby Corn, and the Dark Garlic Drone's Corn Strike. *It is unknown why these are not used for Kernel Corn's Butter Barrage, since Kernel Corn is made of corn, corn-based bombs would have made more sense than Butter Bombs, especially since they already existed. **However, maybe this is because then that ability's name would not have been alliterative. See also *Garlic Drone Category:Abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants Category:Cactus abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Airstrikes Category:Explosive plants